<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine Looks Good On You by Uchistyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368205">Sunshine Looks Good On You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchistyx/pseuds/Uchistyx'>Uchistyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bad Smut, Blowjobs, Bottom Eiji, Confessions, Crying, Cute Okumura Eiji, Friends With Benefits, I Tried, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, School, Smut, Top Ash, ash lowkey a dick, handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchistyx/pseuds/Uchistyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Eiji are friends with benefits. They both are attracted to each other but they have too much pride to say. <br/>Eventually, the truth comes out, in  a way neither of them thought it would</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunshine Looks Good On You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was  menat to be out in like winter 2019 but i got burnout so enjoy this  monstrosity</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji Okumura rubbed his eyes as he woke up from his bed. He groaned as he tried to get up, his lower back springing sudden pain. ‘Fuck that Ash,’ he grumbled in his mind. </p>
<p>He reached out on the other side of the bed and wasn’t surprised to find it empty. He sighed and laid back down, closing his eyes to stop the sudden tears threatening to escape his eyes. Every time. Every fucking time they slept together this was the end result. Ash gone and Eiji crying in his bed sheets for an hour before getting up to go to school. They were both high school students at Sun Valley High school. They had very different lives, Eiji was on the sports team as a runner and a two-year exchange student, and Ash “Aslan” Lynx was one to skip classes and be missing for hours. </p>
<p>An hour passed of Eiji just crying. He finally stopped and got up, deciding to stop being sorry for himself and finally get ready. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughter was the first thing Eiji heard when he walked into school. He looked towards where it was coming from and of course Ash was in the middle of it. Eiji scoffed to himself. Ash may have the school wrapped around his finger but not Eiji. No way. </p>
<p>Eiji gasped when they suddenly met eyes. He blushed slightly and quickly swung his head away and broke the connection. He didn’t notice Ash had slowly got up from his post and made his way to Eiji. His hips swayed like the tall tips of grass in the wind. </p>
<p>Eiji let out a sound of distress when he felt a heavy arm land on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Ohayo, Eiji-kun,” Ash said, a shit-eating smile gracing his handsome face. </p>
<p>Eiji’s eyes grew wide. Where the fuck did this brat learn Japanese. </p>
<p>Ash laughed and leaned into his ear. “Cat’s got your tongue?” </p>
<p>Eiji blushed even harder and slapped his arm off him. “Get off me. Where were you this morning?” He hissed. </p>
<p>Ash rolled his eyes. “You ask this every time we fuck. I don’t stay in the morning. You should get used to it hun,” he said with a smile. </p>
<p>Eiji could feel his chest ache. “You’re a dick.”</p>
<p>“That you don’t mind sucking,” he said with a wink.</p>
<p>The other boy looked at him and tutted his teeth together before pushing Ash away and walking to his class, grumbling Japanese curse words under his breath. </p>
<p>Ash chuckled to himself and made his way back to his friends. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>School soon ended and Ash was waiting outside the school gates waiting for Eiji to leave. Their relationship was rocky, mainly due to the fact that Ash refused to believe he ACTUALLY had feelings for Eiji. A boy. He scoffed and flicked off the ash from his cigarette. He was already waiting for him for an hour (Eiji had running practice most days after school and Ash waited for him most days). </p>
<p>It was something else; seeing Eiji with sweat running down his pale neck and his hair sticking to his head. He looked hot when he was normally cute and rather plain-looking. </p>
<p>Ash eventually perked his head up, hearing the steady steps of Eiji’s feet on the tar floor. </p>
<p>He eventually stopped in front of him, clearly still pissed off about earlier.</p>
<p>“Why the scowl?” Ash asked, his eyebrow raised as if he didn’t know why.</p>
<p>“Shut up. You know why I’m pissed at you.”</p>
<p>Ash rolled his eyes and threw the cigarette on the floor and stomped on it before cleaning his hands on his pants. He walked up to Eiji and wrapped one of his arms around his shoulders to bring him closer. </p>
<p>“You’re always like this the next day after we fuck. What’s the big deal? You act as if we are dating.” </p>
<p>Ash noticed the cute little blush on Eiji’s cheeks and he realises he hit a nerve. </p>
<p>He sighed and let go. “Alright alright. I’m sorry for leaving. I won’t leave anymore? Happy?” </p>
<p>Eiji scoffed and started walking home, leaving Ash to run after him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eiji wouldn’t look at Ash once they arrived home. He submerged himself in homework and headphones blasting out music Ash couldn’t understand. He sat on the chair behind him, his hand on his chin and his golden hair falling into his eyes. He looked at Eiji with intense eyes, becoming more bored as time went on. He was purposefully ignoring him. He glanced at the window and noticed the sun was slowly setting, between two buildings; almost making it look like the sun was engulfing them. </p>
<p>Ash tutted his teeth and got up and made his way to the Japanese boy in front of him. He bent, rolling his eyes when he realised the boy still hadn’t noticed him squatting behind him. Instead of altering him verbally he bent his head a little to let his warm wet tongue graze against his neck softly. </p>
<p>Eiji let out a scream and knocked his knee on the small coffee table. </p>
<p>Ash couldn’t help but laugh almost imminently, holding his stomach and laughing the loudest he remembered for a long time. When his laughter finally died down, he opened his eyes and found Eiji looking at him, a deep red blush on his cheeks and an adorable angry look on his face.</p>
<p>The sun had lowered now, right below his head and sun rays shone out, almost as if it were his own personal halo. </p>
<p>‘Sunshine looks good on him,’ Ash thought. Except… he didn’t.</p>
<p>“W-what?” Eiji whispered.</p>
<p>Ash’s jade green eyes widened and a deep blush was on his face.</p>
<p>Ash breathed in deeply and decided to stop hiding. </p>
<p>He crawled over to Eiji, cupping his face in his large hand, creasing his ear gently. “I said, Sunshine looks good on you,” he paused, taking his time to look at the Eiji underneath him.  His hair was sprawled out around him, his soft cheeks glowing with a red shine, his shirt raised slightly to show off his tight stomach. It was flat with two abs, it fit him. </p>
<p>He looked back up at Eiji and kissed his cheek. “I think I like you, Eiji Okumura…” He whispered into his ears.</p>
<p>He felt Eiji tense underneath him and he could hear the cogs in Eiji’s brain trying to figure out if Ash was being truthful or not. </p>
<p>“S-Serious?”  Eiji asked. It seemed to be the only English word he could utter right now. </p>
<p>“Serious,” Ash whispered, leaning down to give him a soft kiss. </p>
<p>Eiji’s eyes widened but then almost as if something took ahold of his body and he leaned back into the kiss, hard and hungry. He pushed Ash from his position and onto the floor. He straddled his hips and he looked down at Ash with some of the dirtiest eyes he’s seen him use. </p>
<p>“Make love to me,” he whispered. </p>
<p>It was Ash’s turn to blush. Usually, it was Ash starting things off but it was such a new feeling to have Eiji initiate things. It felt… right. </p>
<p>Ash didn’t reply and instead of replying he pushed his head up so he could kiss Eiji at full force. Eiji almost instantly let out a soft moan that travelled all the way to his cock.</p>
<p>“Eiji…” He whined into the kiss, digging his fingers into his thick black hair. </p>
<p>Eiji smirked into the kiss and moved his lips down to his jawline, kissing the sharp lines of Ash’s face. He loved how different their bodies were. While Eiji himself was soft and slightly squishy on his face Ash was all angles and shadows. He kissed along which made Ash look down at him with lust-filled eyes. </p>
<p>“Stop teasing me,” Ash commanded. </p>
<p>But Eiji ignored, he deserved to be punished for hurting him for so long, for making him feel he wasn’t enough. His hand reached over to brush against a dusty brown nipple and Ash let out a moan that Eiji had never heard him do before. </p>
<p>He moved his lips from his jawline, not before leaving a very noticeable mark on his chin. Payback. </p>
<p>He moved them to his collarbone and then to his chest, not leaving anywhere unmarked. “So beautiful,” he murmured against his skin. </p>
<p>It was summer, so Ash’s skin had turned a light brown colour, which was stunning against his blonde hair and green eyes.  Eiji loved Ash however he looked, he didn’t think he could ever not love the blonde boy underneath him. </p>
<p>Ash eventually flipped them around so Eiji was on the floor again, his hand going slowly down his pants until they reached the hard lump he felt between his legs. </p>
<p>“Already… Eiji-kun?” Ash asked a smirk on his lips. </p>
<p>Eiji squirmed underneath him at the nickname. “Please, Ash. It’s so tight,” he gasped, moving his hips to try and get some relief from the restraints his pants gave. </p>
<p>Ash squeezed hard once before letting go and slowly unzipping the zipper, his green eyes trained on Eiji’s black obsidian eyes, watching as his face contorted into a look of solace, one that Ash couldn’t help but chuckle at. </p>
<p>He leaned down and licked at the underwear that covered his cock and relished at the delicious moan that escaped his lover.  “Ash… your mouth... I want it… now.” </p>
<p>Ash didn’t have to be told twice to completely pull Eiji’s pants off and flick it before pulling the hard organ into his mouth and moaning to himself of the feeling of cock against his mouth.  He glanced up at Eiji again to make sure he was enjoying this as much as he was,  slowly sucking at the head, giving him something to anticipate. </p>
<p>His spine shivered when Eiji looked down at him and gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen him give. His hand reached out for Ash’s head and Ash decided then and there to give Eiji the ropes and do whatever he wanted. He deserved it after all the things he had done to him. </p>
<p>A few moments had passed and all that could be heard was the sloppy slurping of Ash sucking Eiji’s leaking cock and his panting and moaning Ash’s name over and over again. Eiji pushed Ash's head too far and he gagged. His hand was away from his had quicker then Ash could explain to him that it was okay. He let go with a wet slurp, some saliva falling down his chin. </p>
<p>He gave a fucked out smile and crawled to kiss Eiji, not caring he had just sucked his cock. They kissed like this before Eiji managed to pry Ash’s own clothes off his body. </p>
<p>“Do you want this?” Ash asked, looking down at the boy he had come to adore. “I don’t want you to regret this. Once we do this we-” Ash was going to continue before Eiji leaned up to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him again to shut him up.</p>
<p>He parted and looked at him with grateful eyes. “I want to do this. I want to do this with you. Now... No more questions and just fuck me already. Please?” Eiji said, kissing him one more time before Ash shifted. </p>
<p>Ash made it so he was in an easier position to angle his dick at his tight hole. Out of everyone Ash had ever slept with he could finally admit to himself that Eiji was probably the best lay he had and ever would have. </p>
<p>With that thought Ash pushed in slowly, leaning quickly to kiss Eiji so the pain wouldn’t get to him. He knows they fucked earlier that day but it was always uncomfortable the first couple minutes of getting yourself in, he could tell by the way Eiji’s nose scrunched up in pain. </p>
<p>He swallowed a moan that he let out, and he moved his hips so he could push all the way while Eiji was distracted. </p>
<p>“Ash, it hurts, it hurts,” He whined, parting from the kiss. </p>
<p>To try and quickly relieve him from the pain he took hold of his semi-hard on and started to pump him, which made Eiji bite into his finger to hide the whine that wanted to escape him. </p>
<p>Ash moved his hand quickly. </p>
<p>“Moan for me. Don’t hide them,“ he said.</p>
<p>Eiji nodded and squeezed his walls which made Ash gasp in surprise. </p>
<p>Eiji giggled at the sound and at that Ash knew he was ready to start moving at a faster pace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ash… I’m going to come, please, please, please let me come,” Eiji whined. He felt his release coming any moment now. He was head first in a soft pillow, his eyes squeezed shut as Ash rammed into him, the sound of his hips hitting Eiji’s reverberating against the room.</p>
<p>“Do you deserve to cum? Do you think you have the right to cum?” Ash panted, feeling his own hot white release in the pit of his stomach. </p>
<p>“Yes, yes, please. Please, I deserve it. I’ve been a good boy,” he gasped, his hand holding the bedsheet as tight as he could. </p>
<p>“Alright. I suppose you can cum,” Ash said, reaching to pump him.</p>
<p>Eiji’s gasps and moans escalated to a high pitched noise and soon enough he cried out Ash’s name as he came. A few moments later Ash came on his back with a loud groan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, Eiji…” He gasped as he came. After he fell on his side almost immediately. </p>
<p>“Was that worth it? Telling me that you liked me?”  Eiji asked, looking at him with glossy eyes.</p>
<p>Ash reached out to cup his cheek which Eiji leaned in to tenderly. </p>
<p>“I’ll do it every time… just to see your face when I told you. “</p>
<p>Eiji rolled his eyes and snuggled into Ash’s arms, the sky now an inky indigo sky and Ash couldn’t help but think this was the start of something he knew he wouldn’t forget.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>